callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warfare 3
Modern Warfare 3 or MW3, is the Ninth installment in the Call of Duty Trilogy and is like the missing forces of Modern Warfare 1 and 2. The game revolves around four countries, and features Communist Zombies, Mini Easter Egg In every weapon class there is a WWI or WWII Weapon. Characters Playable Characters Canada: Cpl. Daniel Howlett-M (King after JTF2 part finished, during Canadian TF 141 campaign) : Luxembourg: Officer Maximillian Schmidt-M : Australia: L/Cpl. Jacob Southgate-M (Dingo after ASASR part finished, during Aussie TF 141 campaign) : Czech Republic: SSgt. Angela Vlcek-F : Czech Republic: WO. Jan Rychtr (One mission, and no this isn't taking place like ten years ago like in CoD4) NPCs *Canada ::SSgt. Garreth Nolan ::Cpl. Liam Dresdon ::L/Cpl. Ryan Townly ::PFC Ethan Namurson ::Pvt. Paul Nadrigo ---- *Luxembourg ::Chief Garnier Roche ::Sgt. Louis Namois ---- *Australia ::LT Commander. Whitney Opila ::Cpl. Liam Gospner ::L/Cpl. Joey Redford ::Pvt. Willy Ghoson ::Pvt. Tommy Long ---- *Czech Republic ::WO. Jan Rychtr ::SSgt. Filip Holcek ::Cpl. Konrád Machacek ::PFC Andre Jantr ::PFC Arnost Loncek ---- *Task Force 141 Squad 1 (Canadian player character team after JTF2 part finished) ::Joker ::Jester ::Knight Squad 2 (Australian player campign after ASASR part finished) ::Wings ::Hawk ::Eve Campaign Lt. Commander Genadene|thumb|left|200px ---- *Mission 1: Submerged *Country: Canada, JTF2 *Area: Mediterranian Sea *Weapon Layout: Primary: Colt Canada C7SD|Secondary: M9SD|Grenade: M67 FRAG and flash *SSgt. Garreth Nolan puts his men to use in an underwater mission. The team must set explosives on naval vessels while underwater, breach a submarine and take out a lighthouse out-post. ---- *Mission 2: Too high *Country: Czech, 601st SOE *Area: Somewhere above France *Weapon layout: Primary: Sa vz. 58|Secondary: ALFA Model 3561|Grenade: Stun *Your team is required to infiltrate a Hi-Jacked plane and eliminate all terrorists and rescue all surviving civvies. While extracting the plane is hit and is cut in half, Jan Rychtr is MIA because the he was on the other half and plummeted towards earth. The team then make a dramatic escape via Parachute. ---- *Mission 3: Breach *Country: Australia, ASASR *Area: Off the coast of Melbourne, Australia *Weapon Layout: Primary: Car-21|Secondary: M9|Grenade: Stun and Flash *You and your ASASR Team are stationed on a naval carrier off the coast of Australia, when suddenly a terrorist attack hits your boat. You must get topside, sprinting through flaming chambers, putting out fires and killing Terrorists at close quarters. Once topside you must kill boat drivers and gunners and help take down fighters. All of the sudden, a Mark 19 round blows you overboard. You are taken away by Terrorists and wake up at a camp. ---- *Mission 4: On your own *Country: Czech, 601st SOE *Area: French Countryside *Weapon Layout: Primary: Sa vz. 58|Secondary: Škorpion vz. 61|Grenade: Frag and Flash *After falling out of the airplane you, or right now Jan Rycht, must meet up with the rest of the troops in his squad. After meeting up the squad searches for SSgt. Angela Vlcek, because Vlcek went off course when parachuting down. The team finds him inside a torture chamber were he is being interrogated. The team then must find a big enough truck for all of them and drive away. ---- *Mission 5: Assassinator *Country: Canada, JTF2 *Area: St. Petersburg, Russia *Weapon layout: Primary: Accuracy International Arctic Warfare|Secondary: ARES FMG|Grenade: Frag and Smoke *Nolan's team is tasked with assassinating 2 Terrorist leaders, Nolan and Dresdon have to kill Genadene, and Howlett and Namurson must kill Kantikov. At the beginning the whole team fastrope out of the chopper and go to the Black King Tavern. The team then splits up and must kill their targets. Once you get to a balcony with a shot of the terrorist leader a tank shoots a you and you fall down into the river. Namurson wakes you up and Nolan says that he and Dresdon killed Genadene. The two reach an HQ of the Terrorists. You infiltrate the base and fight til' you kill Kantikov. Dresdon and Nolan link up with you and the team destroys the radios, vehicles and Explosive caches. ---- *Mission 6: Survival of the fittest *Country: Australia, ASASR *Area: Somewhere in Thailand *Weapon Layout: Primary: Close Quarters Combat (CQC)|Secondary: N/A|Grenade: Rocks *You wake up to a tropical climate while two men are arguing in a language you don't understand. One of them walks away and you can either strangle the remaing one and get your knife and a M4A1 or let him walk away and continue to not kill to get an achievment (Achievment guide in progress). You move through the jungle and find a surpressor on a table in a shack and put it on your M4A1. You find another camp with a New Zealander operative named Wings and a Vietnamese operative (Vietnamese are cool now.) named Son. You free them silently and move to the docks. When you step onto the boat the captors spot you and fire machineguns, Son is wounded. Son crawls under the dock and pulls you under just before a grenade goes off. Wings is sent into the jungle from the explosin then army crawls to safety. You help Son into the jungle and find an amphibious jeep. Finally you escape, Wings driving, Son sitting in the back and you are gunning down speed boats that are trying to kill you. Two rocket shots go by you're boat and a third flips you over. Son is nowhere to be seen until you look at a speedboat. Son has killed two men and is shooting at the other boats. You and Wings jump aboard. Son starts driving while you and Wings shoot the enemy boats with your M4A1s. Canadian JTF2 find you after killing 30 enemys or after destroying 5 boats via AT4/H-S. You and Wings are invited to Task Force 141 and Son joins the Vietnamese Spec Ops. ---- *Mission 7: All but alright *Country: Canada, JTF2 *Are: Seattle, USA *Weapon Layout: Primary: SIG 552 Commando Heartbeat and Holographic|Secondary: M1014 Grip and Silencer|Grenade: Semtex and C4 *The Terrorists have assaulted Seattle, The first thing you do is shoot targets from an AC-130 to protect your team. After they reach the Seattle space needle you jump out of the AC-130 Spectre and parachute to on top of the Space needle. You then cut the top and jump inside, take hostiles and meet up with your team. For 5 minutes you must hold your ground until the space needle falls over, just before the needle falls to the ground you jump onto a Pavelow. An AC-130U Spooky and AC-130 Spectre cover your chopper. You then land on 5th avenue and enter the Seattle public library, which has been taken over by insurgents. Once cleared your Pavelow comes to pick you up but as it was landing an EMP blew up. You must dodge falling choppers, planes and buildings(the choppers and planes smash into them) as you make it to a safe house. ---- *Mission 8:Snakes in the Grass *Country: Luxembourg Army *Area: Near Dubai, UAE (United Arab Emirates) *Weapon Layout: Primary: M40A3 Silenced w/ heartbeat sensor and thermal scope|Secondary: MP7 Silenced with Holographic|Grenade:Smoke and C4 *A Convoy crosses the screen and your commander tells you to wait. Within seconds he orders you to attack it. After killing everyone you move into a sandy region while a sandstorm hits. You need to use your heartbeat sensor to find all three of the next convoys. After destroying them the sandstorm stops and very close to you is the city of Dubai. You need to sneak in the Burj Dubai skyscraper without alerting any civillians or police. Inside you find an HQ for the terrorists but you are captured. They take you up to the unfinished top, clear the workers and dangle you over the edge unless you agree to tell them the plans (If you don't press RT in time you are thrown off the edge) and then punch him in the face. Your hand barely catches on to the platform, you look down and the screen gets blurry for a few seconds. Your commander is thrown off the edge. A helicopter comes and shoots at the terrorists and picks you up. You throw a rope down and your captain breaks his right arm while he grabs on. You and you're captain are sent back to the base camp. Special Ops Mode Special Ops mode consists of five groups of 4 player co-op missions ranging from Arctic to Africa. Most mission is designed for 1-4 players. :!-Indicates a 2 or more players only. Alpha *Airtight: Start inside a submarine and must deactivate a warhead headed towards the oil rig. *Vulnerable tank: Protect Warpig in the bog. *Tropic Thunder: One player on the ground need to get to the EZ but must battle through lush jungles and multiple enemies while one player attacks enemies wiith the Evac Blackhawk. An attack chopper (just like multiplayer Chopper Gunner Perk but without a timer) is also present to aid (If 3-4 players). If 4 players are in the one game there is an AC-130U Spooky which also provides assistance but can take out the footsoldier, Chopper gunner and/or Blackhawk (all except chopper gunner result n failure). If the Chopper Gunner is taken out the Helo will crash land in the path of which the footsoldier is following and needs to be rescued and revived before he bleeds out and then can go along with the footsoldier.! *MIA: Two (one if 2 players) go thorugh the jungle to find two POWs (one if 2-3 players) and then escape.! Bravo Charlie Delta Echo Maps *Seafare:A large map consisting of a Submarine, two Frigates and a Destroyer all close enough together so that a plyer can walk onto each one. The Thai Terrorists start inside the Submarine and can climb up th ladder to go topside. The Australian SAS Regiment starts on the destroyer in the bridge and go down the stairs to go to the sea-level. The Bridge is a good sniper spot. The two frigates can be entered and hold (in certain modes) the Bomb, the HQ, and the Bomb target site. These objectives also spawn inside the sub, ontop of the sub, of the destroyer's deck, the Destroyer's bridge ad ontop and inside the frigates. The Australians are outfitted with Scuba suits (the ones seen in the MW2 level "The only easy day, was Yesterday...") and the Terrorists wear normal clothes with goggles and a scuba tank. The reason for this is that the player can go underwater but the only way to reill the Scuba tank is by an AMMO Care Package or Emergency airdrop box. A fishing net also surrounds the map preventing players from going out of the map. Weapons MPs, Pistols and SMGs Machine Pistols *TMP *PP2000 *G18 *Berreta 93R *MAC-11 *TEC DC-9 *CZ-75 *VP70 *APS Stechkin * Pistols *ALFA Model 3561 *USP .45 *M9 *Desert Eagle *M1911.45 *44.Magnum *H&K P8 *Helwan *Mk.23 SMGs *MP5 *MP5N *MP5K *MP7 *UMP .45 *MAC-10 *P90 *Škorpion vz. 61 *Vector *MP40 *ARES FMG *AKs 74u *Mini Uzi Assault Rifles *HK416 *Colt Canada C7 *Colt Canada C8 *M4 Carbine *M16A4 *AK-47 *AK-103 *MP44 *Car-21 *L85A2 *Sa vz. 58 *R4 Assault Rifle *XM8 *FNC *ACR *SIG 552 Commando *G3 *FAL *FA MAS *SCAR-H *SCAR-LCQC *F2000 Shotguns *M1014(Benelli M4 Super 90) *Benelli M3 Super 90 *Benelli M3T *WI2000 *Benelli Nova *Franchi Spas-12 *M1897 Trench Gun *Remington Spartan 310 *USAS-12 *AA-12 Sniper Rifles *M21 *M1903 Springfield *Dragunov SVU *Dragunov SVD *Kefefs Rifle *R700 *M40A3 *Barrett 50. Cal *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *Zastava M93 Black Arrow *Intervention LMGs and HMGs LMG *Vz. 52 *M249 SAW *RPD *M1918 BAR *M240 *MG4 HMG *M2 Browning *M134 *Vulcan Rocket/Grenade Launchers *M203 *XM29 OICW *RPG-8 *RPG-7 *M18 Recoil less Rifle *AT4 *Panzerfaust 3 *Javelin *FIM-92 Stinger *Carl Gustaf Rocket Launcher *Thumper Misc. *M67 FRAG *Stielhandgrenate *Smoke Grenade *Stun Grenade *Flash Grenade *RGD-5 *Gammon Grenade *Semtex *Blast Shield *C4 *Claymore *Tactical Insertion Attachments *Grenade Launcher; Masterkey Shotgun *Red Dot; Holographic *ACOG; Thermal *Silencer; Heartbeat Sensor *Bayonet *Tactical Knife *FMJ; Extended Mags *Akimbo *Grip; Recoil Control Stick *Frag Rockets; HE Rockets *Hair Trigger Killstreaks *UAV-3 *Counter UAV-3 *Care Package-4 *Sentry Gun-5 *Predator Drone Missle-5 *Harrier-6 *Prcision Airstrike-6 *Gunship/Helo-7 *Emergency Airdrop-8 *Stealth Bomber-8 *Sikorsky Black hawk-9 *Pavelow-10 *Tank-10 *Chopper Gunner-11 *AC-130U Spooky-12 *AC-130 Spectre-13 *3 Juggernauts-14 *Juggernaut Armor-15 *EMP-16 *Radio Hack(turns any helicopters or nukes, etc. to your side)-18 *Tank gunner-20 *Tactical Nuke-25